La historia que nos cuentan las estrellas
by Minerousse Pttr. Parthenopaeus
Summary: Las estrellas ocultan más secretos de lo que parecen. Sin embargo, hay que ser muy atentos para descubrir la historia que quieren contarnos... Hermione descubre eso una noche, donde las estrellas brillan más que nunca... Fic HxHr. Mega romántico. ¡Lean xf


**+++ La historia que nos cuentan las estrellas +++**

Hermione consultó su reloj; 11: 45 p.m., a esas horas ya no estaba permitido salir de la sala común, pero no le importaba. Últimamente, las reglas ya no le preocupaban tanto como antes.

Tal vez era porque ya iban de salida. Ella y sus amigos se encontraban en sus últimos días en Hogwarts. Los tres iban ya en séptimo, y habían logrado todo lo que se esperaba de ellos.

Sobre todo Harry.

Hacía sólo un mes, Harry había logrado su objetivo en la vida, aquello para lo que "estaba predestinado". Había vencido a Lord Voldemort, el ser más vil y perverso que jamás hubiera pisado el Universo. La batalla final había sido realmente muy dura. Los tres amigos habían estado juntando los Horrocruxes durante todo ese año, y, al final, sólo quedaban Nagini, la serpiente, y Voldemort mismo. El enfrentamiento había durado horas. Mortífagos contra la Orden del Fénix, el mal contra el bien. Sin embargo, también ayudaban en la batalla algunos estudiantes de sexto y séptimo año en Hogwarts: Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, Luna… y, sorprendente e inexplicablemente, Draco Malfoy.

Hermione se encontraba inmersa en la lucha con Bellatrix Lestrange, así que no alcanzó a ver el momento final. En su mente sólo se encontraba un pensamiento, que Harry y Ron no muriesen. Únicamente pudo vislumbrar un intenso rayo de luz verde que iba, e, inexplicablemente, regresaba.

Voldemort había tratado de matar a Harry, por enésima vez, con la maldición asesina; pero, sorprendentemente, la maldición rebotó hacia él, y lo destruyó automáticamente, ya que la serpiente había sido eliminada momentos antes por Harry, quien sólo alcanzó a ver la expresión de odio y terror del señor Tenebroso, antes de caer de rodillas por un desgaste de energía, que no lograba explicarse.

El ojiverde no alcanzaba a comprender lo que sucedía. ¿Cómo era que Voldemort estaba muerto, y él se encontraba vivito y coleando?

De pronto lo comprendió.

A su alrededor, como una especie de barrera, se encontraban todas las personas a las que Voldemort había eliminado: Cedric, Bertha Jorkins, Percy Weasley, sus padres… Espíritus etéreos únicamente, pero eso había sido suficiente para que la maldición asesina rebotara.

Harry miró a su padre y a su madre, respectivamente, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas al mirarlos frente a él, como bien sabía, por última vez.

-¿Cómo…?- preguntó confundido, no notó que alguien se encontraba a su lado.

-Tú nos invocaste, Harry- le dijo su madre, observándolo con una tierna sonrisa en su, ya de por sí, hermoso rostro.

-No entiendo…- musitó el ojiverde, ya a punto de desmayarse.

-La profecía decía que sólo tú eras capaz de derrotar a Voldemort. Has estado destruyendo horrocruxes con ayuda de tus amigos, hijo. Pero sólo tú podrías invocarnos temporalmente, y así acabar con Voldemort sin convertirte en un asesino. Cuídate, hijo, sé feliz y recuerda que te amamos- dijo su padre.

Y, con estas palabras y una sonrisa, todos desaparecieron, mientras Harry caía inconsciente en brazos de la muchacha que más lo amaba en el mundo.

Hacía ya un mes de eso, y Harry seguía en la enfermería. Para invocar a todas esas personas, había necesitado de toda su energía, y estaba restableciéndose. Ron y Hermione lo visitaban todos los días, aunque él todavía no lograba despertar.

Con todos estos recuerdos en la cabeza, Hermione llegó a la torre de astronomía. No sabía ni lo que hacía allí, a decir verdad. Sólo iba a donde sus instintos la llevaban, y esta vez era a la torre de astronomía. No tenía idea de lo que le sucedía últimamente. Ya no era la misma desde hacía un mes. Lo más probable es que fuera porque Harry ya no estaba con ellos.

¡Qué curioso! Nunca se había dado cuenta que Harry era lo que mantenía unido al trío. No es que no quisiera a Ron, ¡al contrario!, lo consideraba un amigo excelente y un apoyo fenomenal. Pero, por más que quisiera, no podía evitar pelear con él mínimo tres veces al día. . Era algo más fuerte que ella, más fuerte incluso que Ron. Ninguno de los dos era capaz de estar de acuerdo con el otro. Sus largas conversaciones, que era lo que Hermione más echaba de menos, habían sido sustituidas por largos e incómodos silencios, que ninguno de los dos sabía cómo romper.

Y la verdad es que Ron tampoco era el mismo. Estaba demasiado huraño últimamente. Hermione lo comprendía, habían pasado por cosas demasiado fuertes. El hermano de Ron, Percy, había muerto para defenderlo, eran cosas que necesitaban tiempo para asimilarse.

Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que se sintiera profundamente sola.

La torre de astronomía daba una vista espectacular al los terrenos del colegio. Como era casi media noche, las estrellas brillaban intensamente, iluminando el cielo de una forma mágica y misteriosa. Se recargó en el marco de la ventana, y se dispuso a observar la noche.

Llevaba como una hora así, cuando una lágrima comenzó a resbalar por su mejilla.

Aquí estoy yo, la chica más inteligente de mi generación. Premio anual, a punto de graduarme con honores. ¿Y de qué sirve todo eso? Mis mejores amigos ya no están conmigo. Harry no despierta, y Ron… no quiero ni pensar en Ron. Mis padres murieron hace dos meses, por culpa de los mortífagos. ¿Es esta la vida que me espera? ¿Una vida de soledad, de abandono? pensaba.

Lo que más le dolía, era el pensar en lo que sucedería cuando Harry despertase. Las cosas no cambiarían demasiado, ya que, seguramente, volvería con Ginny.

Ginny, su mejor amiga, sería quien se quedaría con él. La que podría acompañarlo durante toda su vida, la que dormiría abrazada a él todas las noches, y lo despertaría con un beso al día siguiente.

Aquello era demasiado doloroso para siquiera imaginarlo.

En realidad, ni siquiera sabía cuándo había comprendido que estaba enamorada de Harry, de su mejor amigo. Sólo, de repente, la idea le cayó como un balde de agua fría en la cabeza, y se dio cuenta que era verdad. Cada vez que lo veía sonreír, su corazón se derretía, y cuando la sonrisa era para ella, el corazón le dejaba de latir.

Pero, sin duda, lo que más amaba de él eran sus ojos, esos ojos esmeralda que le hacían recordar tantas cosas, y a duras penas podía contener las ganas de besarlo. Cuando se encontraban en la batalla final, su única preocupación era que él y Ron estuvieran bien, porque moriría si algo les sucedía. Eso era obvio.

Su único pensamiento, cuando vio el rayo de luz verde, fue que jamás volvería verle sonreír, ni sus ojos mirándola risueño.

Cuando iba a visitarlo a la enfermería, la tentación de echarse a llorar sobre él. Pero es que se veía tan débil, tan indefenso… Sin duda, ella jamás había sido así. Tenía un corazón bastante duro, e incluso cuando se enteró de la muerte de sus padres, no se permitió llorar. Sabía que era algo un poco inhumano, pero la chica podía sentir su presencia a cada momento, y sabía que no estaba sola. Ellos ahora siempre estaban con ella, apoyándola y consolándola, para que no se sintiese tan sola, en aquel nuevo horizonte que se abría ante ella.

Un horizonte lleno de soledad.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a aflorar a sus ojos, mientras observaba las estrellas. No podía evitarlo, era demasiado.

De pronto, apareció junto a ella un pañuelo. Hermione lo tomó sin prestarle mucha atención, estaba demasiado sumida en sus pensamientos.

Sin embargo, al observar el pañuelo, observó que, en una esquina, tenía grabadas las iniciales HP.

Esas iniciales sólo podían ser de alguien.

Miró a un lado. Ahí, junto a ella, se encontraba nada más y nada menos que el objeto de sus lágrimas. Su amor, su mejor amigo.

Harry.

-Hola, Herms,- le dijo el chico con una amplia sonrisa.

Esa sonrisa… hacía tanto tiempo que no la veía. Dejó de importarle todo, dejó de importarle que hacía sólo unos segundos, estaba llorando por un amor que estaba segura no era correspondido. Sólo podía observar esa sonrisa, y esos ojos esmeraldas que la perseguían en sueños.

Pero, irremediablemente, cayó en cuenta de la realidad. ¡Harry estaba ahí, de pie, cuando debería estar descansando!

-¡Pero, Harry! ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en la enfermería…- pero el ojiverde no la dejó continuar.

-Es una hermosa noche, ¿no te parece?- preguntó, sonriéndole tiernamente.

-Sin duda. Pero no esquives mi pregunta. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- insistió la castaña.

-Pensé que desde aquí se podrían ver mejor las estrellas- musitó el muchacho, observando el cielo fijamente.

-¡Harry! ¿Es por eso? ¡Puedes observar las estrellas cualquier otra noche! Sabes lo peligroso que es que te levantes, ya no digamos recorrer todo el castillo para observar las estrellas…- no pudo terminar, ya que, por segunda vez aquella noche, las lágrimas volvieron a inundar sus ojos.

Harry, al ver esto, la abrazó protectoramente. Hermione se sintió desfallecer ante ese gesto. De no ser porque estaba demasiado preocupada por él, incluso habría sonreído.

-Estábamos tan preocupados…- sollozó, refiriéndose, por supuesto, a Ron y ella.

-Lo sé, yo también estaba preocupado por ustedes. Pero tenía que venir, Herms- le dijo, sonriendo aún.

-¿Y se puede saber porqué es tan importante observar las estrellas?- preguntó la chica, sin darse cuenta que estaba aferrada a él, quizás un poco más de lo necesario.

-Las estrellas nos cuentan historias, Herms, pero hay que observarlas con atención para comprenderlas.-

-Vaya, ¿es por eso? Mira, cualquier cosa que Trelawney haya dicho…- la castaña esbozó una media sonrisa escéptica, pero el ojiverde la hizo callar.

-Esto no me lo dijo Trelawney.-

-¿Entonces?-

-Lo descubrí yo mismo hace un año, cuando terminé mi relación con Ginny.- le explicó el muchacho, sin advertir que Hermione se volvía a sentir completamente desolada.

Ah, ya, claro. Es por Ginny. Siempre es por Ginny. Es lo único en que piensa. Seguramente mañana mismo ya habrán vuelto. No puedo creerlo, y yo sigo ilusionándome como una estúpida. Debo aceptar lo inevitable. Harry no siente, ni sentirá nada por mí, más que una simple amistad.

Detuvo sus pensamientos, al notar que el ojiverde seguía hablando.

-… las estrellas nos envían mensajes. Una historia. Una historia para cada quién. No se trata de adivinación, Herms, sino de los sentimientos del corazón, anda, inténtalo.- dicho esto, la empujó hacia el marco de la ventana, y los dos se dispusieron a observar las estrellas. Aunque esta vez por motivos diferentes para Hermione.

-Dime, ¿qué ves?- preguntó.

Hermione no dijo nada. Sólo miraba fijamente el cielo, tratando de descubrir algo. Aunque ella no creía en nada de adivinación, era incapaz de dudar de la palabra de Harry. Por lo que observó.

Las estrellas, sin duda alguna, eran hermosas. A Hermione siempre le habían parecido muy especiales, pero jamás se le había ocurrido eso de que contaban una historia. Las miró detenidamente. Y, de pronto, una voz en su interior, le dijo claramente, las tres palabras más maravillosas que hubiera podido escuchar.

_Él te ama._

-No, eso es imposible.- se dijo a sí misma en voz alta. Aquello era demasiado hermoso como para soñarlo siquiera.

Harry la miró con una sonrisa. Lo sabía, Hermione había logrado captar un mensaje. Lo mismo le había ocurrido a él, un año atrás, cuando se sentía tan confundido respecto a todo y a todos. Las estrellas siempre habían sido para él su consuelo, su refugio, y, por ello, no se sorprendió tanto al descubrir que incluso podían comunicarse con él.

El mensaje que le llegó esa vez, también fue de tres palabras, pero igual de maravilloso.

_Todo saldrá bien._

Desde ese momento, había dejado de temer en el porvenir, para pensar únicamente en el presente, y en aprovechar cada momento que pasara junto a las personas que amara.

Especialmente con Hermione.

No sabía desde cuando la amaba. Sólo sabía que ella lo era todo para él, desde hace aproximadamente seis meses, cuando Ginny le dijo que lo suyo no iba a poder ser jamás. Al principio le había dolido un poco, pero, más adelante, comprendió que todo era por un motivo, y que el suyo era para estar al lado de Hermione, de su Hermione.

Por siempre.

-¿Te han dicho algo?- preguntó, observándola con una sonrisa en los labios.

-No… no.- dijo Hermione. No podía ilusionarse, no podía creer algo como eso. Sólo se hacía ilusiones. Harry estaba enamorado de Ginny… jamás, ni en veinte mil años, llegaría a fijarse en ella. Lo mejor era acabar con esa tontería de una vez.

-Harry, esto no sirve. Las estrellas no me dicen nada. Lo único que comprendo es que ya es muy tarde, y deberíamos ir a dormir.- sabía que sonaba un poco brusca con su amigo, pero no quería pensar en nada, no quería sentir. Sólo quería escapar de la profundidad de sus ojos verdes cuanto antes.

Harry la miró, desilusionado. Era obvio que Hermione no sentía nada por él, y que no estaba dispuesta a sentirlo. De pronto, sintió la urgencia de irse de allí cuanto antes, de escapar de esos ojos marrones tan hermosos, que lo tenían cautivado desde hacía ya muchísimo tiempo.

-Tienes razón, lo mejor será que me vaya. Hasta mañana, Herms.- se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, despacio, hacia la salida. Hermione lo veía, profundamente triste.

-Tal vez sería mejor que te acompañara…-

-No, déjalo, quiero estar un rato solo.-

Cuando se hubo marchado de la torre, Hermione volvió a contemplar las estrellas, con el corazón hecho pedazos.

Si tan sólo fuera cierto…

De pronto, volvió a escuchar la voz en su cabeza, aunque esta vez más nítidamente, como en tono de reproche.

_Mira hacia abajo._

Hermione obedeció. Allí, junto al lago, se encontraban dos siluetas, claramente besándose. Cuando se hubo acoplado a la oscuridad de los jardines, distinguió quienes eran.

Ginny Weasley y Dean Thomas.

Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta. Ginny jamás le había comentado nada de que quisiera volver con Dean. Pero, de pronto, una idea cruzó su cabeza, y la hizo estremecerse.

Cuando Harry se entere…

_Él ya lo sabe._

De nuevo aquella voz. Esta vez, no podía ser coincidencia. Las estrellas le hablaban de verdad. Eso sólo significaba una cosa…

Harry me ama…

Sin pensárselo dos veces, salió corriendo de la torre de astronomía, con un solo propósito en mente.

Encontrar a Harry.

Lo alcanzó al pie de una escalera. El muchacho volteó a verla, extrañado. Pero, sin embargo, Hermione tenía prisa, y le dijo:

-Las estrellas me contaron una historia.-

El ojiverde sonrió, muy feliz. Lo sabía, Hermione era capaz de escucharlas. Ahora únicamente quería saber qué le habían dicho.

-¿Y qué…?- pero no pudo terminar, porque la castaña lo cortó con un beso.

Era un beso muy dulce, que ambos muchachos habían soñado innumerables días y noches. Cuando les faltó el aire, se separaron, ambos con una sonrisa en el rostro. Harry apoyó su frente con la de la castaña, que le dijo:

-Me contaron que me amabas.-

El ojiverde sonrió aún más, mirándola dulcemente. No importaba los problemas que se le vinieran encima, o los obstáculos a superar para poder ser feliz. Siempre que Hermione estuviera a su lado, amándolo, era capaz hasta de volar sin necesidad de una escoba.

-Las estrellas nunca se equivocan…-

La volvió a besar, ambos conscientes del hermoso porvenir que les esperaba.

Un porvenir sin soledad.

**+++Fin+++**

5


End file.
